A haptic feedback system vibrating at its resonance frequency may offer several advantages, including enhanced haptic feedback effects and/or more efficient power usage. Conventional haptic feedback systems may utilize multiple actuators each outputting a vibration at a different resonance frequency to achieve a system with multiple resonance frequencies. Using multiple actuators, however, may add weight, use more power, and cost more than other haptic feedback systems. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing haptic feedback at multiple resonance frequencies.